Candy Kong
Candy Kong is a character from the Donkey Kong series, created by Rare and owned by Nintendo. She is Donkey Kong's tomboy girlfriend and has been a minor ally numerous times in his adventures. Personality Candy Kong is seen, by not only the Kongs, but also the Kremlings, as one of the most beautiful beings alive. She loves Donkey Kong, as she helps him on his many quests. Many also think that Candy will marry Donkey, albeit the fact that she is currently uninterested in marriage with DK. To keep her figure, Candy engages in regular fitness regimes, and also loves music. In fact, her musical talent is exceptional. The bulk of her personality is explained in the German manual for Donkey Kong 64. Apart from that, Candy Kong is fairly mysterious. The Donkey Kong Country animated series portrayed her with a personality as fiery as her red hair. She wanted to buy her workplace, the Barrel Factory. However, she'd sometimes be a bit of a tease with Donkey Kong, cancelling dates on a whim, though she'd share tender, loving moments with him. Notability She was the first female character throughout the Donkey Kong Series, although Dixie Kong was the first playable female character who first appeared in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. She appears to be very tall, much taller than Donkey Kong. Appearances ''Donkey Kong Country'' She first appeared in Donkey Kong Country for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System and allowed the player to save their game. In the Game Boy Color version, which allowed the player to save their progress at any time in the game, her role was altered into that of a manager of mini-games. In the Game Boy Advance port, she ran a dance studio minigame instead, and the music was completely different than her Save Point in the SNES version. In Donkey Kong Country, she wore a pink, one-piece swimsuit. ''Donkey Kong 64'' Candy Kong also appeared in Donkey Kong 64; in this game, she provided instruments for DK and company to use against the Kremling Krew and had on headphones, instead of a bow. She also distracted King K. Rool while Funky Kong fired his weapon at the King at the end of the final boss fight. She wears a pink T-shirt, a golden necklace around her neck, a black belt, pink shorts, and purple Converse sneakers. ''DK: King of Swing'' She would go on to make a brief cameo appearance in the Game Boy Advance game, DK: King of Swing with a much different appearance than usual - she wore a bikini top and very short shorts. She is seen cheering on Donkey or Diddy as they go on their adventure. ''Donkey Kong Country 2'' She also has a cameo in the GBA port of Donkey Kong Country 2 where she is in Swanky Kong's quiz show. ''Donkey Kong Country 3 She also makes a cameo in the Game Boy Advance version of ''Donkey Kong Country 3. She appeared in one of Funky's mini games. Television Candy was also a regular on the Donkey Kong Country animated series as well. She was voiced by Joy Tanner. In the series, she looked completely different from the pink-clad blonde seen in the games. She had orange hair and wore a white T-shirt, gold earrings and bracelets, turquoise bandanna, blue shorts held by a black belt with a yellow buckle, and blue sandals. She worked at the barrel factory run by Bluster Kong called Bluster Barrel Works. Bluster, her boss, constantly made passes at her. Candy sometimes had a goal of buying the factory. From time to time, she had lunch with Donkey Kong. This version of Candy also showed off a very quick temper despite her beauty. Once K. Rool created a robotic clone of her to cut Donkey Kong's hair rendering him weak. (a reference to Samson and his "holy" hair). The clone was named Kandy Kong. King K. Rool locked her up at the Jungle Japes hideout. K. Rool also kidnapped her a few times. Appearances Gallery CandyDKC.PNG|Candy Kong in Donkey Kong Country SideView.png|A hind view of Candy in Donkey Kong Country Image:Candy Kongkingofswing.jpg|Candy Kong in DK: King of Swing Candy.PNG|Candy Kong in DK: Jungle Climber File:Candy Kong Trophy.jpg|Candy Trophy from Super Smash Bros. Brawl Super Smash Bros. 3DS - Candy Kong Trophy.jpg|Candy Trophy from Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U candy_kong_06.png|Candy Kong in Donkey Kong 64 CartoonCandy.jpg|Candy Kong in the TV series DKC15.jpg|Candy Kong with Bluster Kong Candy Kong 2.png|Candy Kong with King.K.Rool Candy Kong 1.png|Candy depressed Sprites DKCGBA Candy Kong sprite.png|''Donkey Kong Country'' (GBA) Trivia *She, along with Swanky Kong, are the only Kongs who have yet to be a playable character. de:Candy Kong Category:Kongs Category:Donkey Kong Country Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Donkey Kong Land Category:Donkey Kong 64 Category:Donkey Kong 64 Characters Category:DK: King of Swing Category:Donkey Kong Land 2 Category:Donkey Kong Land III Category:Characters Category:DK: Jungle Climber Category:Donkey Kong Country TV Series